In the process of manufacturing corrective lenses for eyeglasses or spectacles used to correct defects in a person's vision, various factors may be used to form the final lenses. Integration of the lens into the selected frame and how the frame sits or rests on a person's face in relation to the person's eye(s) may need to be taken into account. Accordingly, various measurements may need to be taken to ensure that the lenses, once manufactured and mounted to the spectacle frames, are positioned so that the corrective properties of the lenses are optimized.
In the past, various measuring systems have been used to facilitate these measurements. The equipment, however, has tended to be large, complicated, and bulky, taking up valuable workspace. Because of its size, the equipment utilized in such measuring systems are usually stationary, requiring that the patient and optician or eye care professional move to the location where the measuring system is located, which may be inconvenient or out of the way. These systems also tend to be quite expensive, requiring a rather large capital investment by the optician or eye care professional.
Accordingly, a need exists for measuring systems that overcome these shortcomings.